1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for the secure presentation of media programs, and in particular to a system and method for securely processing an encrypted media stream for rendering and display.
2. Description of the Related Art
For Internet enabled devices, such as computers, there currently is very limited means of handling content that is compliant with the broadcast and security requirements of the major studios.
In order to reduce piracy, media providers, such as major motion picture studios, have levied specific standards on broadcasters to prevent signal theft and/or to place watermarking signals into the stream for active or forensic investigations. The standard computer, or computer processor-based device, is not capable of addressing these broadcast standards.
What is needed is a device that receives media data streams complying with such broadcast standards, securely processes the received streams, and securely provides such processed streams to a computer or computer processor-based device for rendering. The present invention satisfies that need.